


Ocean

by arachi



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Break Up, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachi/pseuds/arachi
Summary: “it's seems like you like ocean these days, trey.” cater says out of nowhere.
Relationships: Trey Clover/Cater Diamond, Trey Clover/Jade Leech (mentioned)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> ive uploaded this on my twitter just incase you ever read same story on twt.

“it's seems like you like ocean these days, trey.” cater says out of nowhere.

trey who's focusing on looking far at the ocean comes back to reality and find cater besides him.

right, they're on date. trey almost forgot about that for he too focused on the blue ocean in front of him.

“is there any particular reason?” cater asks. trey looking at cater who's also looking at the ocean. unusual, trey thought. cater always looking at people whenever he talks.

“nothing.” trey finally answered.

“hey trey?”

“yes?”

“kiss me.”

something is really wrong with cater and trey knows it but before he can ask or even thought about it, cater kisses him. softly but demanding. the kiss slowly and gradually grow and it feels like cater is trying to have him entirely. trey can feel cater's grip on his chest–tightly.

trey is trying to pull away when he feels something warm and wet in his face. cater is crying but he doesn't want to pull away. cater keep kissing him until he ran out breath and standing up so suddenly while letting out sobs that broke trey's heart.

“cater, seriously, what hap—”

“no. nothing.” cater stepping back when he sees trey is trying to get closer. he's trying to wipe his tears away and when he's finally done he looks at trey right in the eye and smile.

“thank you for everything, trey. you should just said it and i will disappear.”

ah, so that was it.

trey wants to say something but there's no word comes out. for a moment he even thinks that he's not breathing which almost causing him to laugh because maybe cater's took his breath away.

“im not going to blame you, im not going to mad at you, im just.. disappointed that you didn't tell me. you said that you would tell me everything, remember?”

cater looks so fragile now. it looks like he'd break just from trey trying to get closer so he doesn't.

“how long?”

“i dont know.. three weeks?”

cater lets out a breathy ironic laugh. “i wouldn't blame you. i mean, i wouldn't like me either. it's fool of me to think that someone will love me.”

before trey can argue, cater is picking his bag up and wear it. he's leaving, trey knows it. and is there anything he can do? no, and trey also knows it. he should face the consequence of his own action.

“thank you for everything. truly. you make me the happiest, trey.” cater smiles. the smiles that he always wear whenever he's with trey only. the true smiles that cater never shows to anyone else but trey. this is gonna be trey's last chance to see it. “i hope you're making him as happy as i am. you're a really nice guy so i bet you'd treat him right. oh, and say hi to jade from me.”

and with that cater walks away with nothing because he left his heart and his life with trey.


End file.
